


Love and Other Drugs

by alpha21



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha21/pseuds/alpha21
Summary: Rogue and Sting get invited to a night out with the Fairy tail gang and realize that they both may have feelings that they weren't aware they had.





	

Sting walked into the Fairy Tail hall with Rogue striding confidently alongside of him, both of them more than ready for what they hoped would be a fun evening that would help release some of the tension that had been building up between them. Sting was hoping that with the ever energetic Fairy Tail gang, Rogue would finally stop acting so weird around him. He had been so distantly lately and Sting couldn't for the life of him figure out why. They had always been so close, and spent almost every waking moment together for as long as he could remember, yet Rogue seemed to be avoiding him at all cost lately. "Sting! Rogue! Hi!" A cheerful voice broke Rogue from his melancholy train of thought. "Lucy!" Sting greeted the blonde mage with a big hug as she ran up towards him and Rogue. "How are you two? I'm so glad you could make it!" She didn't even give him a chance to respond before she had placed a large mug of beer in both their hands. "We're great! The guild has been really busy with requests so everything's going really well!" Sting looked over at Rogue, who simply nodded, avoiding Stings attempted eye-contact and therefore staring so hard at Lucy he was basically boring a hole into her forehead. Lucy smiled awkwardly at the both of them and said something like, "well i'll leave you two to it then", and skipped back towards where Gajeel was looking slightly uncomfortable due to Levy, who had evidently had too much to drink as she was practically hanging off his forearm and giggling continuously. Sting looked back at Rogue, only to see that he had wandered off to go and talk to Gray Fullbuster. Upon noticing this, an irrational pang of jealousy shot through Sting's body. Although he knew that Gray was in a monogamous and long term relationship with Natsu Dragneel, which anyone could tell at this point in time, due to the fact that Gray was half naked and burrowing his face drunkenly into Natsu's neck. Natsu looked slightly embarrassed and attempted to pry Gray's arms off of him and encouraging him adamantly to put some clothes back on. Sting pushed down his feelings of jealousy and went over to talk to Erza Scarlett, who was currently retelling a dramatic story about one of her impressive battles to Elfman, who was continuously affirming how manly she was. Sting joined the conversation, sipping his beer casually and attempting to have a good time and forget about his feelings for Rogue and his concerns about the strangeness between the two of them. As the night wore on, Sting was slowly realizing he was not having a good time, and with the liquid courage that he had begun to build up through the evening he made the executive decision to find Rogue and ask him what his problem was. The only problem was, Rogue seemed to be nowhere to be found. Sting surveyed the entire room before finally just asking Natsu and Gray if they had seen him. "Uh yeah I think he went into the washroom", Natsu replied, as he again tried to swat Gray's hands from his own body. "He seems pretty wasted Rogue, maybe you should just take him home?" Natsu said looking apologetic, as Gray giggled softly into his neck. Sting sighed and thanked Natsu for his efforts, as he trudged towards the bathroom. He was angry at Rogue, not just for getting too drunk, yet for completely ignoring him and making him question their entire relationship. He slammed open the bathroom door, only to see Rogue starring at him with a mischievous smile. "Rogue? What are you..." Sting wasn't even able to finish his sentence, as he let out a soft yelp as Rogue's lips crashed violently against his. Sting was in complete shock, his mind, as it always did, went a mile a minute attempting to put together what was happening. Rogue was kissing him. Rogue had never kissed him before. Sting didn't even think Rogue liked him like that. Sting didn't even knew Rogue had ever liked anyone like that. "Rogue, what are you doing?" Sting asked shakily with his lips still half pressed against the other boys. Rogue jumped back quickly, looking sheepish. "You didn't like it, I knew it was a bad idea! Natsu and Gray talked me into it but I knew I shouldn't of listened to them!" Rogue's cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of crimson that made Sting's heart hurt at how adorable he was. "Oh so it was just a dare then", Sting replied attempting to hide that he was hurt that it was only a joke to Rogue. "Of course not!" Rogue said shocked that Sting would think he would ever do something like this if his heart wasn't truly in it. "I've wanted to kiss you for the longest time, I was just always too nervous to before. But then Natsu and Gray said that I might lose my chance if I don't do it now, and I thought that I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't risk losing you to someone else. I've just wanted to be with you so long that....". It was Rogue's turn to be cut off, as Sting cupped his face gently, and gave him a soft and chaste kiss on the lips. As he felt Rogue's body soften into his, Sting deepened the kiss and they came together, and everything felt right in the world. Sting thought that he could kiss Rogue like this forever and never get tired of it. Rogue gently bit Sting's bottom lip and Sting practically melted into him. The kiss became slightly rougher, as the two became more impassioned and fought for dominance over the other. Sting smiled into Rogue's mouth as he finally relinquished dominance to him and let Sting explore his mouth. Finally they broke apart, and smiled fondly at one another. "I love you Sting", Rogue said faintly, and his cheeks blushed a pink that made Sting's heart flutter. "I love you too Rogue, I always have.


End file.
